the spider and the heiress
by Irrelevant86
Summary: Ever since Poppy was adopted by Tony her life's been different. But one night she's rescued by the mysterious spider-man that not even S.H.I.E.L.D. can seem to track down. Then she becomes friends with the nerdy but sweet boy Peter Parker. Now her life's become even more complicated as she soon finds herself falling for both Parker and Spider-man.


_**Author's note: Okay so this is sort of a spin-off of two of my other stories. The first would be "the dr's daughter" and the second would be "the grown up years – the dr's daughter 2". I would suggest reading at least "the dr's daughter" first before reading this if you want to find out about Cat's background. Hope you like the story and don't forget to review!**_

I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock, and groaned. I hate mornings, just like my cousin Cat. Well really we're not related mostly because my mom and dad just recently adopted me, and because she has no family relationship to my parents. But her and her dad are so close to my parents that they consider us family.

"Poppy get your lazy but up out of bed," Dad shouted from somewhere outside my room.

"No I changed my mind I'm not going to school," I shouted, burying my head in my pillow.

"I swear you're like another Cat when it comes to getting you up in the morning," Dad stated, walking into my room. I looked up at dad, and groaned.

"Come on it's time for school, you don't want to be late on your first day do you?" Dad asked, smirking at me.

"Well I don't know, I'm afraid everyone's going to treat me funny since I'm Tony Stark's adopted daughter," I replied, flopping my head back down on my pillow.

"Well anyone gives you any trouble and I'll make their lives hell how's that?" dad asked.

"Just perfect," I replied sarcastically, sitting up.

"All right out so I can get dressed," I stated, getting up out of bed.

Dad smirked and walked out of my room. I quickly changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, and a black and white shirt with a tiger face on it. I grabbed my grey flats and slipped them on, then quickly brushed my hair. I brushed my teeth, then raced out into the kitchen. Uncle Thor, Uncle Clint, and Uncle Steve were sitting at the counter in the kitchen, and I could see dad, mom {Pepper}, Tasha, and Uncle Bruce sitting in the living room.

"Morning lady Poppy," Uncle Thor boomed, taking a bite out of his eggs.

"Morning everyone, hm that smells good," I replied, sniffing the air.

"There is a plate on the counter for you Miss Poppy," Jarvis stated.

"Thanks Jar," I said, grabbing my plate. I sat down on the couch next to Uncle Bruce and started eating my eggs.

"So have you heard from Cat and Josh this week?" I asked, looking over at Uncle Bruce.

"Yeah they called last night, they both have aquatic science together, and Cat's taking an advanced physics class this semester," Uncle Bruce answered. I smiled. Both Cat and Josh {Cat's boyfriend} had gone off to some college here in New York, and I knew Uncle Bruce was missing his daughter.

"So Poppy you excited for your first day at Midtown Science High?" Mom asked.

"Eh sort of," I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"Do you not like this school?" Uncle Thor asked, walking into the living room.

"No that's not it; I just don't like being the new guy in school. Everyone acts all weird around the new kid," I answered.

"Hey don't worry Cat was the new kid at Midtown science high once, and she did great so don't worry you'll do fine," Uncle Bruce stated, patting me on my shoulder. I smiled at him.

"Yeah but she had the ability to heighten her sense which I'm sure helped a lot," I grumbled.

"Uh why can't I have some sort of super power like the rest of you, I feel like the odd one out," I exclaimed, throwing my arms up in the air.

"Hey you'll be in a school with normal people so it's better that you don't have a super power," Uncle Steve pointed out.

"Uh Poppy I think you better get going or you're going to be late," Tasha pointed out. I looked down at my watch, then jumped out my seat.

"Holly crap I've gotta go," I exclaimed.

"Happy's waiting for in the limo outside," Dad shouted after me as I raced into the elevator.

"Thanks by see you later," I shouted, just as the elevator doors closed…

_Several minutes' later {School}_

"Thanks for the ride Happy," I shouted, shutting my door.

Happy nodded at me, then drove off. As I raced towards the front doors of the school I could see people staring at me. I walked right past them, and to the office where I grabbed my schedule. I looked down at the schedule to see that I had environmental science first period. I walked out of the office, and started looking for room 105 but I couldn't seem to find it. I groaned and lend against a locker.

"Need any help?" Someone to my left asked. I turned to see a guy with brown shaggy hair standing next to me.

"Yeah I'm trying to find room 105," I replied, looking down at my schedule.

"Well you're in luck, that's where I'm going," He stated.

"Thank you," I exclaimed, looking up at the ceiling. The guy chuckled, and started walking. I followed him down the hallway.

"I'm Peter by the way," He said, holding his hand out to me.

"Poppy," I replied, shaking his hand. We walked into our class a few seconds later, and I sat down in the seat next to Peter.

"So did you just move here to New York?" Peter asked.

"Ah well not exactly, I mean I've moved into a new home, but I've lived here in New York my entire life," I replied, avoiding the fact that I was adopted. Suddenly the bell rang and everyone sat down in their seats…

_Lunch time_

After getting my lunch I looked around for a place to sit down. I could see Peter sitting to the side by himself. I smiled, and walked over to him.

"Hello," I exclaimed, sitting down next to him. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey," He replied.

"So what class do you have next?" I asked, taking a bite of my mashed potatoes.

"Ugh engineering how about you?" Peter asked.

"Sorry I've got art next," I replied, shaking my head.

"Well what a coincidence so do I," A voice said next to me. I heard Peter groan, and I turned to see a guy with short blond hair standing next to me. I gave him a questioning look, and he smirked at me asked he looked me up and down. I instantly didn't like this guy.

"Flash," He stated, holding his hand out. I glared at his hand, then looked up at his face.

"Poppy," I replied curtly.

"What do you want Flash?" Peter asked, looking over at him.

"None of your business Parker why don't you get lost," Flash said, glaring at Peter.

"Uh no why don't you get lost seeing as I was having a decent conversation with Peter until you showed up," I stated, glaring daggers at him. He frowned.

"Hey come on now babe…"

"Oh no, no, no, no, do not call me babe again or I will beat you into the ground," I stated, standing up. I was about several inches shorter than him.

"Ha yeah right," Flash laughed.

"Oh you don't think I could do it?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Ah no not really, first off you're a girl, and second you're smaller than me," He replied. By now a crowd had gathered around us.

"Just because I'm a girl and I'm smaller than you doesn't mean I can't kick your ass, I'll have you know that I've taken karate, boxing, and several self-defense classes for the past ten years. I could kill you by hitting you in the face so back off!" I growled, taking a step closer to him. Several people snickered.

"All right what's going on here?" Someone shouted. I turned to see one of the teachers making his way through the crowd.

"Oh nothing me and Flash here were just getting to know each other," I replied, smiling.

"Well miss Stark I suggest you get back to your lunch unless you want me to call your dad and tell him you got into a fight on your first day," The teacher stated, obviously not believing what I said.

"No problem," I said, sitting down.

"Stark as in Tony Stark?" Flash asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah oh and that's another reason not to mess with me, cause' after I'm done with you I'm pretty sure my dad and several of my Uncles would want to have a shot at you so be very careful," I stated, smiling sweetly at him. I turned back to my lunch and Peter. Peter was staring at me, his jaw practically touching the floor.

"Close your mouth or bugs will fly in," I stated, taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"So why didn't you tell me who you were?" Peter asked.

"Didn't think it was important," I replied, shrugging my shoulders…

_Later that day {Home}_

I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch with a groan.

"So how was your first day?" Uncle Bruce asked.

"It was okay made a new friend, and maybe an enemy," I replied, shrugging my shoulders. Uncle Bruce gave me a funny look.

"Don't ask," I said, looking over at him. He nodded his head.

"All right then I won't," He replied, getting up.

"I think I'm just gonna take a nap," I muttered, standing up. I walked into my room, and tossed my book bag on the floor near the door. I walked over to my bed, and flopped down. I curled up in a ball, and fell asleep…


End file.
